There are currently present on the market several infant nurser kits which include a supply of empty, clear plastic bags, some of which may be interconnected by perforations and formed in a roll. The bag must be carefully inserted into a suitable sleeve like shell or holder, the upper edge of the bag being folded over the upper edge of the holder. The bag must then be filled with previously purchased infant formula or other pediatric liquids, after which a nursing nipple/retainer assembly is threadably mounted thereon. Surveys indicate that 40-50% of new mothers in the United States of America use such "disposable bottles" in feeding their infants and older babies and that an average of five such "disposables" are used per day. One possible problem with this current practice is that storage must be provided for both the bags and the premixed formula, the latter of which is often in the form of unwieldy cases of cans or glass bottles, and that, therefore, one might understandably run out of one or the other, which could result in the infant or older baby not being fed on schedule. Further, several separate, rather intricate steps are required, each of which has to be undertaken with extreme care to ensure against contamination of whatever pediatric nutritional is to be given to the infant or older baby.